


You’ll Do

by Anonymous



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas and Sam miss Dean, Depressed Sam Winchester, Gen, Guilty Sam Winchester, Hurt Castiel, Manhandling, Non-Consensual Bondage, Protective Bobby Singer, Protective Mary Winchester, Protective Sam Winchester, Scared Castiel, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 13:11:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16577156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: The refugees are determined they won’t ever go through that again which means knowing how the angels of this world function.Lucky they have one to hand.Lucky Sam Winchester’s too depressed over his brother to give a damn.





	You’ll Do

Not for the first time, Cas stood outside Sam’s door ready to knock. And not for the first time, he hesitated. 

Sam had barely come out since they’d lost all trace of Dean. He doubted Sam had given up, but he knew how hard it could to function when under the influence of a fear that nothing you could do would help. 

But he also knew that trying to push Sam into action would be harmful; if Dean were here, he would probably have hauled Sam out, made him get showered and eat, and then found something for them to work at. 

And that approach, from Dean, would probably have worked. 

But Dean wasn’t here, and Cas knew better. All he could do for Sam was what he had been: leave food which he knew Sam at least ate since the tray and empty plate was there later to be collected. Be close by in case Sam needed to talk or just needed him to be there. 

And try to keep the bunker running much as it would have if Dean was here. 

But it was hard. He felt Dean’s absence keenly, in everything he did. This was Dean’s home and his essence permeated all of it. Cas was by equal turns comforted and pained by this (it seemed both balm and torment) but it was worse when he realised these other hunters were turning it into their home, too. 

Cas didn’t blame them, but he also felt resentful of them. It felt like they were gradually erasing Dean’s presence and more than once Cas had wanted to tell them to go. 

But they had nowhere to go. It was his duty to protect them, like Dean would, especially given the hell they had endured in their own world because of his kind. 

So he would keep them safe, if he could, but Dean and Sam were his priorities. He had to find Dean, and save him, and make sure Sam was still in one piece, physically, mentally and emotionally, to welcome his brother home. 

He backed away from Sam’s door and headed back towards the war room. But one of the refugees, a young woman, ran into him and Cas barely caught her in time before she would have fallen. 

“Please,” she said. She grabbed his hand, tried to tug him after her. “My brother, he was in the dungeon. He got hurt, please, please come help him!”

Cas glanced back to Sam’s room. But this was something he could deal with and Sam needed no more trouble laid upon him.

And if the boy was hurt, delaying could be fatal. 

Cas followed her at a run. 

++

They had it planned. 

They used the strange markings the brothers had shown them, with a view of their own combined, and hid them around the dungeon. Then they turned the lights off and got into position. 

Marty lay on the floor. One of them was behind the door, ready to close it as soon as the angel came in. That would activate all the sigils, making a circuit that would put the angel more on their level. 

And they had everything else here they might need; rope, things they’d raided from the infirmary and the armoury and a few of the darker books that Sam Winchester had locked away before he went to hide under his blankets. 

By the time they were done, they’d know everything they needed to know about the angels of this world. They were never going through that again. 

And there wouldn’t be much left of the angel, but that would be payback for the suffering his kind had caused. 

Long overdue. 

++

Mary frowned as she and Bobby came down the stairs. A broken down car had brought their planned hunt to a grinding halt, and with no one answering their phone back here they’d had to walk back. 

Luckily they’d only got as far as the town limits so it had been a short walk, but she was annoyed. Sam, she supposed she shouldn’t have expected more from. But soon, she’d have to figure a way to get him out of that room. 

Cas, though. What was his excuse? Okay, she knew he missed Dean too. Maybe more than that, but she needed him to step up and ignoring her calls wasn’t how to do that. 

What if they’d been in trouble?

When they came into the bunker proper, though, there wasn’t anyone to treat to the sharp edge of her tongue. 

It was eerily quiet; before they’d rescued the refugees, she’d gotten used to the noise level of a family of four in a huge space. But since the bunker had become filled to capacity, it was never quiet like this. 

Bobby’s face showed it had put him on edge too, and they both drew their guns. They moved on carefully, covering each other, footsteps feeling too loud in the silence. 

That was when they heard it. Someone barking an order. It was faint, rolling back to them through the corridors, but it sounded like _hold him_. 

Someone laughed. 

They followed the sound, and it led them to the dungeons. 

To one in particular. 

Mary set herself on one side of the door, Bobby the other, and then she kicked it in. 

++

The angel fought. They had strength of numbers though, and a couple of nasty spells that had him on his knees.

It was easy after that. They stripped him, tearing and cutting until he was naked. 

He looked just like a guy. 

Then they grabbed the ropes. They’d spent a couple of days soaking them in a brew of mandrake and Devil’s bite then drying them out. 

It didn’t matter then if someone opened the door; once they had him tied up, wrists behind his back, ankles together, and a separate piece looped around his neck, with one of them holding the ends in case he got uppity, or needed persuasion, he was going nowhere. 

They examined every inch of him. It all looked human, but when they used one of the angel blades to score cuts in his sides, across his abdomen and back, they gleamed blue. 

Good to know. Later, if choking him out wasn’t enough to get answers to their questions, there were other things they could do with the blade. 

But for now, another spell made him jerk and struggle as his wings popped into existence above him. 

They were already broken and bedraggled which had an upside and a downside. They’d be more sensitive, but this angel might be more inured to pain. 

They’d find out. 

When they went to bind the wings though, he started to yell. It wasn’t hard to silence him. 

Pointing out that no one had come looking for him helped. 

So did reminding him most of what they had used and were going to were locked up and only one person had the key. 

And he’d let that person’s brother get possessed by another angel. 

So he could scream all he wanted. No one was coming to save him. 

After that, the angel never made a sound. 

Even when they poured what was left of the brew over his cuts, his wings, and then forced the last few drops down his throat. 

++

Mary shot two of them; to wound, not to kill, which was more mercy than they deserved. 

Even Bobby seemed outraged and Mary had worried about that. These were his people and if he sided with them…

She needn’t have worried. He strode into the dungeon and grabbed the one guy still standing over Cas and threw him across the room. 

He looked too furious to speak. Instead, with Mary covering the gang, he dropped down to crouch beside Cas and gently put a hand on his shoulder. 

Cas tried to pull away, panting. He said something, too low for her to hear. But Bobby heard it and his face turned murderous. 

He stood up and pointed his gun at the men gathered by the wall. 

“He said ‘he’s sorry’.”

++

Nobody knocked. The door just crashed open and Sam shot upright, ready to yell, to kick out whoever had just come barging in, but his voice jammed in his throat. 

Bobby was standing there. Mary was behind him, and Cas…

Cas was naked and in Bobby’s arms. 

“Dammit, boy, shift over and grab a blanket.”

Sam did as he was told, getting to his knees and holding out a blanket. Bobby managed to make it to the bed, but dropped Cas more than passed him off. 

Cas groaned, and Sam stared in horror at his friend’s body. What the hell had happened?

He looked to Mary as he swaddled Cas as gently in the blanket as he could. 

“I don’t know,” she said. “We got back and they had him tied up and…”. She trailed off helplessly. 

“We locked ‘em in the dungeon,” Bobby said. “As soon as we go back there, we’re kicking them out.”

Sam must have looked as astonished as he felt, Mary the same because Bobby was glaring at the two of them in turn. 

“Don’t know what kind of guy you two think I am,” he snapped. Cas made a low scared sound and Bobby lowered his voice. “I’m no fan of angels but this one’s different and what they did…. There’s lines you don’t cross.”

Sam pulled Cas to him when the angel started to shiver. But when he opened his eyes, and saw who was holding him, he tried to pull away. That must have hurt because he bit down on a cry. 

Bobby put his hand on Sam’s shoulder. “I think...I think they told him this was on you. That you okayed it I guess.”

Sam stared horrified at Cas. “Cas, Cas, I wouldn’t. I _didn’t know_.”

Because he’d been in here. Hiding. 

He didn’t know who he hated more right then: them or himself. 

“I want them out,” he told Bobby and his mother. “All of them.”

Bobby nodded. He stepped out, pausing only for Mary. 

She lingered, watching them with concern. “You be okay?”

Sam nodded, staring at the broken form in his arms. At his angel. His brother. 

“I got this,” he said. 

Mary left, closing the door behind her. 

++

When the door closed behind the last of them, Mary slumped against it in relief. Those people had been in their home, planning this, and who knew what else and she’s been oblivious to it. 

If they hadn’t come back when they did…

She pushed that thought away. Cas would be okay. Sam would take care of him. 

Bobby was staring at the door. 

“You okay?”

Her voice jerked him back from wherever he was. “No. I never…. We had to do some shitty things to survive out there. The things those angels did to us, I can’t even say. But this…. We’re damn well not them especially when it comes to doing this to someone who helped save us.”

And then, when she reached for him, “I’ll get my things and clear out once I know they’re gone.”

Mary shook her head. “He said _them_ not you. You belong here.”

Bobby smiled at her but Mary could see he was unsure. It would probably take Sam telling him. “C’mon.”

They knocked once at Sam’s door, quietly, and heard him tell them to come in. 

Cas was lying quietly on the bed. There was a blanket across his lower half and Sam was carefully stitching a wound on his abdomen. Cas was watching him, but he seemed less frantic at Sam’s presence than before. Still wary, but not scared. 

“Once his wounds are stitched, he’ll call his wings back,” Sam said. “They poured something on him, it’s gotta come off. Made him swallow it too, but not enough to do much harm.”

Cas looked to Mary and Bobby and it was suddenly uncomfortable to stand there under his stare. 

“Thank you,” he said. 

Mary smiled. “You’re one of my boys, remember?”

Bobby muttered something, looking away and turning red, but Mary nudged him. 

“You’re welcome,” he said, gruffly. “Cas.”

“Let us know if you need help, okay?”

When Sam nodded, Mary closed the door on them and followed Bobby wearily to the kitchen. 

There was an opened bottle of whiskey at the back of one of the cupboards, and she figured they deserved to put a minor dent in it.


End file.
